Love shall be our Ship
by RandomMumble
Summary: Lorcan Scamander is hopelessly in love with Lucy Weasley. Will he manage to win her heart? -Challenge-fic-


_Written for __THE RANDOM COMPETITION__ from the HPFC-Forum _

**Title****: **_Love shall be our Ship_

**Disclaimer****: **No copyright infringements intended!

**Summary****: **Lorcan Scamander is hopelessly in love with Lucy Weasley. Will he manage to win her heart? -Challenge-fic-

**Language****: **English

**Category:** FanFiction / Books/Movies / Harry Potter

**Timeline: **Obviously postHP ;) You know, the next Generation...

**Characters:** Lorcan Scamander / Lucy Weasley

**Genre****:** Romance/Friendship

**Rating****:** K

**Words****:** 2.011

**A/N****: **I don't know if this is even average... it's certainly not great... sorry... those two nearly freaked me out xD Oh well, I guess, after all it's average however... at least I think, it's not gruesome... or is it?

_**My prompts**_: Pairing 13 - _Lorcan/Lucy_ / Prompt 8 – _Jewellery_ / Song 7 - _See The World by The Kooks_

* * *

I can't remember how everything began. I think, I lost my heart around third grade…

My name is Lorcan Scamander and I'm 16 years old. See, when I was about thirteen and a student in Hogwarts I spent most of my afternoons sitting by the lake with some friends, chatting and having a fun time like everyone else my age. My best friend has always been Lucy Weasley ...the annoying little brat…

When we were toddlers we would meet on playground every week. How I laughed when she grabbed my twin-brother's hair and pulled him back to get to his toys. She hasn't changed much since then… And not only her personality but also her outer looks, still the short redhead with freckles spread all over her face and shoulders – nature and adolescence added only a certain allurement to her attributes. Unfortunately I've never been the only one to notice.

When we were in fourth grade, me being hopelessly in love with her, Lucy began dating some Hufflepuff boy, a fifth grader and I felt _so_ small and _so_ minor. For the two weeks it lasted they were horribly annoying, walking around holding hands and whispering love words into each other's ears. I practically got abandoned by my best friend and really mad about her for it. But I couldn't stay angry with her – never had the ability. Even when she bullied me back on playground I always gave in and was the first to make peace with her again. So when the little affair ended and she came to me, her eyes reddened I had no choice but to sooth her and be all friends again.

The following year was a steady case of history repeating. Meanwhile I got so sick with couples… although I didn't have to bear abandonment any longer. Even when she had a new boyfriend and their relationship was still fresh and exciting she would invite me into the girl's sleeping chamber to have us being silly like we used to be before the other sex became a romantic topic for either of us. Then we'd sit on her bed, eating sweets, mocking the teachers and sometimes we would even give off our best version of the newest song from our favourite bands – neither of us being good at it. More than once her roommates took flight blocking their ears and screaming. But when they were gone we'd start musing about our future lives. We both wanted to sail around the world, travel and see each tiny spot on earth. Hours we spent on those fantasies and I will always remember them to be the happiest of my entire life – I guess... Well, let's talk about this in thirty years.

I remember a horrible day when Lucy kept telling me about this other guy she had a huge crush on and when she noticed that I was incredibly uncomfortable and bored with the topic she decided for a new even less enjoyable strategy. She asked me if there was '_something for me'_. What was I supposed to say? We never ever lied to each other before. Should I start with it now? I had to. And so I shook my head no. It wasn't even that big of a lie. True, I came to love her more than anything, but she wasn't _something for me_. She was someone for the cool boys, not nerdy kid Loco-Lorcan. Well, Dad always said, I'm all like my mother...

From then on the lies about this topic just kept spilling out of my mouth without a halt. But she really _was_ bugging me about it, because she suddenly appeared to feel responsible to find me a girlfriend. That was even worse than just having to watch her with other guys. "Look there, Lorcan, what about her?" – "She's pretty, Lorcan, and I know she's _sihingle_" – "Lorcan, _you here_? What a huge surpriiise. _Oh_, look, coincidentally my new friend, Lisa/Mary/Karen/Nora/Mia/Carrie/Helen/... is here too" Yeah, sure...

Then, in fifth grade, Lucy was unmated – surprisingly – and I thought, now or never! Valentine's Day was nearing and however I knew, she's never been the overly romantic type I came up with the idea of just surprising her by courting her on the most romantic day of the year. I went to Hogsmead two weeks earlier, but I had no idea what to get her. So I bought her favourite flowers – then I threw them away again, thinking – _no –_ _knowing_, Lucy would prefer any flowers I had picked myself and so I did. And I bought chocolate – those little heart shaped ones, which start humming a love song when you eat them. And I bought jewellery, which was quite expensive by the way. I didn't know what kind she liked best, so I decided for something quite common – a bracelet. I found the perfect colour, matching her hair just fine and it had a little flower for a fastening. I was pretty proud of my choice. I even asked the Lady from the shop to write something in it. I wanted it to read: _'Love shall be our Ship'_ Because of our dreams about travelling around the world... Yeah, I know, I'm a first prize.

So when Valentine's Day came – a Tuesday – I waited for her by the lake after class, very nervous and squirrelly. Eventually she showed up, a huge grin on her face as she waved her hand at me. I was just about to present the flowers to her when she sat down next to me and sighed aloud, "Lorcan, you won't believe. You know Eric? Eric Parhew... well, it's such luck that he's so handsome, 'cause 'specially smart he's not... He waited for me in front of the classroom after Defence. Now, he was pretty sweet, so shy and all that, but then he gave me a gift for Valentine's Day and guess what it was – _a necklace_ – gosh, I _never_ wear jewellery. But this didn't seem to make any difference for Eric. _Ha_, I so had to fake a smile" She shook her head rolling her eyes and I felt like dying... "Uhm... really... well, I thought, you just hate gold", I asked carefully as if I wouldn't care at all. "Naw, every kind", she answered just as casual. Okay, I thought, I still have the flowers and chocolate. Then she said, "However I have a date with him. At five we'll meet at the old birch... what? He's still cute" Her laugh echoed through the air. Discouraged I pushed the flowers I had placed behind my back to hide them under the branches of a bush.

When Lucy was on her date I sneaked into the girls' sleeping chamber and placed the flowers and the chocolate on her bed – I didn't want to throw them away and thought if she wouldn't know from whom they were it would be alright... The bracelet I kept safely hidden in my pocket.

The next day, Wednesday Lucy pretty much ignored me in class. I thought it was because of _superstar_-_Eric_ and that she'd probably be back to normal just as soon. Surprisingly she wasn't with him in the afternoon for I found her sitting all alone in a hallway, apparently lost in thoughts. Walking up to her I frowned. "What? Where's your newest toy?", I wiggled my brows at her. Usually she joined in whenever I made stupid jokes, no matter about what, but this day she just raised an eyebrow and wouldn't even look at me. I sat down next to her, leaning against the wall. It was quite warm inside so I took off my cloak and let it drop to the floor behind me. "Hey, what's the matter?", I asked sympathetically. She made a face as if the answer was a big deal. Finally she said, "Hm... nothing" I sighed. I've been on this earth for only fifteen years, but I knew already, when a woman says 'it's nothing' it usually means 'you're already dead; you just don't know it yet!'

I prepared myself for the worst, though I didn't know what I could've done wrong. I wanted to say something and opened my mouth but Lucy was quicker, "Hey... uhm, would you mind leaving me alone? It's not that I wouldn't want your company... and I'm not angry with you so wipe away that scared look. I just need some private time" I felt a little taken aback, so with nothing to say that would come to mind I simply obeyed and left, mumbling a 'see you later' while doing so.

Only one hour later I noticed I had forgotten my cloak. "Damn", I grunted and headed for the hallway we've been sitting in. I found neither my cloak nor Lucy. However I didn't worry, most possibly she'd taken the cloak with her so it wouldn't get lost. And indeed, this evening I sat in the common chamber when Lucy came crawling in through the portrait hole, my cloak loosely draped around her shoulders. When she spotted me she loosened the sleeves of my cloak which had been fastened over her chest and handed it to me. "Missing something", she said smirking. I nodded eagerly and sighed, "Oh _yesss_, thanks" She sat down in front of the fireplace and started scribbling something in her notebook. I draped my cloak over the armchair I was sitting in and turned my attention back to my Potions homework. Suddenly I recalled the reason why losing my cloak wasn't the smartest thing to do. Nervously I started to search its pockets – they were empty. The bracelet, I had it tucked away in the cloak, but now it was gone. "Oh, no", I groaned and let my head hit the backrest of the chair. "What's it?", Lucy asked, a slight frown on her forehead. "_Uh_... nothing" – _huh_, déjà vu, I though.

Maybe the bracelet had fallen out while Lucy had carried my cloak through the school. I mused about how to ask her about her whereabouts with my cloth without attracting too much attention and my eyes drifted off to nowhere. As I straightened my back and focused on my best friend sitting sidewise before me my gaze got caught by a slight sparkle coming from her left wrist. I stared helplessly at it for a moment. There it was. The bracelet I got her for Valentine's Day was now neatly placed around her slim wrist. But... didn't she say she disliked jewellery at all? Why was she wearing it then? How did she get to it anyways... uh, forget that and besides it's Lucy we're talking about and she always finds a way.

To my great embarrassment Lucy felt my stare on her and faced me, smiling questioningly. I didn't look away fast enough and so she had the chance to follow my stare to her wrist. I felt an uncomfortable heat spreading under my skin and my cheeks were doubtlessly blushed to unspeakable colours. For a dreadful minute we sat in utter silence, she gazing at her hand and me unable to stop piercing her face with my stare.

Eventually Lucy's eyes met mine, a sincere look in them. I felt like I'd lost the ability to speak. The silence rose to an unbearable level when she finally decided on breaking it. Expressionless she spoke up, "...do you really want to see the world?"

_**Thirty years later **_

Do you remember when I asked you to question me about the happiest time of my life again in thirty years? That'd be now...

Well, the sessions I've had with Lucy Weasley back in school are definitely in the top five... but even better was the day she gave me her hand in marriage and the day our son was born and grabbed my finger for the first time while he lay in his beautiful and glad, but exhausted mother's arms, and oh so many more happy days with my amazing son and the woman I love with all my heart and always will...

_**Fin **_


End file.
